The invention is a propellant utilization system for an integrated rocket-ramjet powered flight vehicle for subsonic and supersonic operation. In particular, the system of the invention uses phase changes and energy partitioning to obtain optimal propulsive efficiency and to provide thermal protection to the flight vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,170, describes a fuel injection subsystem for a missile whose fixed geometry engine is capable of both subsonic and supersonic operation. Both solid and liquid fuels are used. The fuel is ducted to various points in the engine to provide propulsion for the missile, to pressurize the liquid fuel tanks, to function as a pilot light, to throttle hot gases, to redirect hot gasses from the solid fuel and to be used as a regenerative coolant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,459 discloses a hybrid power plant operating as a jet at low altitudes and as a rocket at high altitudes. Liquid air and SF-1 fuel are used as fuels. In the rocket mode, the jet afterburner becomes on chamber and the SF-1 fuel is oxidized by the liquid air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,672 describes a hybrid power plant in which the ramjet combustor serves as the afterburner for the turbofan. Hydrogen peroxide and JP fuel are combined as propellant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,539 discloses a combined turbojet, ramjet engine in which liquid and/or gaseous oxygen is used a fuel and as a coolant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,102 discloses a system to condense incoming air to the liquid or partly liquid state for use in a supersonic ram jet.